


Shooting Star

by MissAllySwan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: AU: A real shooter is loose in McKinley and Ryder is caught face to face with the shooter.
Relationships: Ryder Lynn/Marley Rose
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Ryder's POV

I texted her again and still no reply. I really needed to know who this Katie person is—it is driving me insane. I can't believe I let this happen. This person could tell everyone the secret I told her and I don't know if I will ever live that down.

For so long I haven't trusted girls—because of that secret and now everyone is going to know about it. I can't believe how stupid I am.

I asked Jake and Marley if it was them and of course not—it was stupid to even think it was one of them. It would be stupid for me to believe it was anyone in this Choir room. They are my friends and they would never do something like that to me.

I guess I am not just mad that I was played like that—catfished as that girl Marissa calls it—it was the fact that I was falling in love with this girl. That I thought there was someone out there that really liked me; I think it was a way of getting over Marley.

I hate the fact that she chose Jake and even after I kissed her and on Valentines Day and all the stuff I did when we were doing _Grease._ I guess I can't get over that Marley only sees me as a good friend. I mean, I'm glad we're friends and all—and I am glad Jake and I are cool too even though we both like Marley, I just wish the roles were reversed.

I can't help that I love her. I do and I would do anything for her.

* * *

Marley, Jake, and I were heading to the Choir room for practice when I stopped by my locker to pick up a few things. I had my headphones in my ears at the time, so I didn't hear what Jake had said before I let them go ahead—it probably wasn't important.

I took them out when I got to my locker and grabbed my math and science textbooks. I had a tutoring session after school today, so I needed them. Then I was turned to walk back to the Choir room and join the others.

Then I heard the gunshot. I dropped one of my textbooks and froze. And then the second one went off.

Oh my god—I knew that was gun and I had to get out of here. I ran the other way and tried to get into a couple classroom—even banged on the door, but nobody would let me in.

I heard a third gunshot then.

It sounded closer to me—the shooter is close to where I am. I need to hide. I stopped trying the classroom doors because I knew that no one was going to let me in—I mean, I could be the shooter for all they knew.

A fourth gunshot and that was when I ran into the boy's bathroom. I was going to hide in a stall, but saw a door and went through it—full of the janitor's stuff. I hid in there—maybe the shooter wouldn't find me. I heard someone kick the bathroom door open and I stopped myself from breathing heavily—I didn't want him to hear me.

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me._

I heard the stalls of the bathroom doors being kicked open. I heard the footsteps of the shooter coming closer and I made sure to be as quiet as possible. _Don't come in here. Please, don't._ I prayed mentally.

Then they stopped and I sighed—I heard the door open and close and I knew the shooter had left. I sighed heavily in relief. Thank god.

I waited a minute before I got up and slowly opened the door and looked around in the bathroom—nothing but empty stalls. Thank god.

I slowly opened the door and went out the bathroom door. I turned the corner only to be faced with gun at my head.

Then the fifth gunshot went off and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Marley's POV

Ryder went back to get something form his locker and both Jake and I had gone ahead to the Choir room. We got there Mr. Shue was talking about Regionals and that Brittany's theory was wrong—or a false alarm.

I noticed that Ryder hadn't gotten back yet and wonder what was taking him so long. But then we all heard a gunshot and we froze.

Another and Mr. Shue was locking the doors and we were getting down on the floor, under the piano, and such. Anywhere away from the view in.

Another gunshot and we tried not to make a sound. I did—couldn't expect me or anyone else not to. They told me to be quiet and Jake wrapped his arms around me. We then we were told to let people know what was happening through social media—of course, don't let them know where we are or that we there because the shooter could be have smart phones.

Then something dawned on me. Ryder.

"Oh my god." I said, softly.

"Marley, shhh, we'll be okay." Jake assured me. First of all, how could he know that? There was a shooter in our school, how is any of this okay? And second of all, does he not realize that his best friend isn't in this room?

"No, Ryder isn't back." I whispered and that was when I saw him look around and now he remember the fact that Ryder had gone to his locker and now he has a better chance of getting killed. Then Kitty crawled over to where we were sitting. She was crying—I don't recall ever seeing her cry before.

"Where's Ryder?" She asked.

"We don't know." Jake said.

"He went to his locker—but he never made it back before—it went off." I told her.

"He's not the only one missing." Kitty said. "Brittany and Tina aren't here. And both Sam and Blaine are freaking out." It surprised me that she referred to them by their real names instead of an insult or two. This wasn't a good time for this. One thing I knew for sure was that Kitty and I had the same thought: is Ryder okay?

I couldn't stop thinking about him now—well I haven't stopped since Valentine's Day, but that isn't important. All I could think about was if Ryder was okay.

Then a fourth gunshot went off. Please let Ryder be okay. Please let Ryder be okay.

Then a fifth one went off. This couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Marley's POV

Thank god for the police getting to the school and catching not one, but two shooters! There were two of them in the school. I was glad that they were going away, but I just wanted to know where our three missing friends were and if they were alright.

Tina had apparently been late as we saw her run into Blaine's arms when we reached outside in front of the school as the shooters were being put into the back of the cop's car. Brittany went to the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls after hearing the gunshots.

Okay, now I just needed to find Ryder. I looked and looked, but nothing. There was no sign of him anywhere, was he hiding and didn't know the shooters were caught and being taken in?

I found Jake—he hadn't found him either—and then we watched as ambulances pulled and they went into the school and then came out and I felt like I was going to die when I saw who they were taking on that gurney; Ryder.

I saw him—he wasn't awake, unconscious—and I could see blood all over. Oh my god, they shot him. Ryder was shot.

Tears filled my eyes as I went over to him. "Ryder." I said, crying. They told me to move and I cried as they wouldn't let me near him. I saw Kitty and she was crying too—she hugged me and then we both cried.

* * *

We all went to the hospital—the New Directions anyway went to be there for Ryder. I couldn't help but think about Ryder. What was happening to him? Was he alive? Would he live?

This shouldn't have happened to him. He was supposed to be in the choir room with us—why couldn't he get those damn books after Glee? Why did those shooters have to find him? Why was this happening?

Ryder was the nicest person I knew—frankly, way nicer than me. I have been the worst person to him. He did that stuff on Valentine's Day and—I stayed with Jake. He helped me with my Bulimia—he was there when I kept vomiting and made sure to encourage me. He was always nice to me—he always called me beautiful and did things for me. He made me feel special and yet, I couldn't acknowledge that because I am so damn insecure.

I can't believe that someone like that would love me. I mean he has been there for me more than anyone and yet I pushed him aside—I now know how much he means to me. I love Ryder—I know I do.

A doctor came out and we all stood up. "We had to do surgery, there was some swelling in the brain, but we managed to stop it and your friend is going to be alright." He said and I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my chest.

He was alight. He was going to be okay. Ryder was alive and was going to live.

* * *

Many went home, but Jake, Kitty, and I stayed. I didn't want to leave—Jake would stay with me because he liked me and Ryder was his friend, but mostly for me. Kitty would stay until her parents told her to come home.

They did eventually and then it was just me and Jake. I had fallen asleep on the chair in the waiting room and in the morning found myself being awoke by a doctor—Ryder's doctor.

"Excuse me, are you Marley Rose?" He asked me and I nodded. How did he know my name? "Someone is asking for you." He said and it dawned on me—Ryder! He was asking for me? He was awake. I basically jumped to my feet and quickly followed the doctor in a rush to his room and I saw him.

He was laying in bed with his eyes half open with bandages around his head. I went over to him and wrap my arms around him gently because of the surgery—I just wanted to squeeze him and never let go. I was so scared that I would lose him.

"Marley." Ryder mumbled—he was happy to see me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I then looked at him in eyes and he smiled at me. He wiped the tear away and I smiled.

"Me too." He replied and I laughed a little.

"I was so scared I would lose you." I said and he smiled again. I then leaned and kissed him. "I love you, Ryder, and I am so sorry I have been so stupid to realize it."

"Come here." He said and then we hugged again. I kissed him again. All I know is that I am so happy that to be in his arms and that Ryder is here. He is alive and okay. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on FFN in 2015. It was a request for my SickFic collection on there but I ended up not using it in the collection and making it a separate story.


End file.
